


Of crawling vines and decorative skulls.

by The_names_Malice



Series: The adventures of Hermione and Tom: Underworld edition [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_names_Malice/pseuds/The_names_Malice
Summary: Turns out Hermione is in fact a sassy goddess.





	Of crawling vines and decorative skulls.

Hermione was walking up to the conference room for the first time in a while, seeing as she never actually attends the yearly conference with the other Gods and Goddess’, but she decided she’d go this year.

She walked into the massive white and cream room held up by pillars and looked around for a chair, seeing none free, she thought back to the bit of magic Tom had showed her early that week and walked up next to him.

Just before she got to his throne, an onyx and russet coloured throne, with engraved flowers and crawling vines from head to toe, rose from the ground next to Tom’s own ebony throne engraved with skulls, _I still don’t understand why Tom insists on having skulls everywhere, I mean we live in the Underworld, does he really need another reminder that were surrounded by dead things?_

When she sat on it she smirked at all the gobsmacked faces of the other Gods and Goddess’ and Tom’s especially amused expression.

Whether they were awed by her show of power or because she actually showed up, she didn’t know, nor did she actually care.

  
“Oh, please don’t stop on my account,” she said in a tone that managed to be both gleeful and innocent, with a smirk on her face that said pure sin.

  
Tom had to cough to cover up his laughter.


End file.
